


The Bartender

by CaptainCanary45



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, AU Kara and Mon-El are human, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Human AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCanary45/pseuds/CaptainCanary45
Summary: Kara loses her job and goes to the local bar, she meets the new bartender and they talk.





	

Kara sat down at the bar, in her favorite seat. “Could I get a club soda, please?” She asked the bartender. He was obviously the new employee because of the increase in popularity. He had dark hair and was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and dark slacks.

The bartender slid her a drink. “What is someone so nice looking doing at a bar in the middle of the day?” He asked her.

“I come here whenever I’ve had a bad day,” Kara responded.

“And why is a day so nice, a bad day for you?” He replied.

“I got fired from my job.” Kara answered, “It's not that I liked my job, its that I don’t know how I’m going to pay the bills now.” Kara took a sip of the drink and immediately spat it out. “This is not a club soda.”

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” The bartender replied grabbing a cloth to wipe the counter with, “I actually don’t know what a club soda is. This is my first day working here and my only experience with alcohol is whiskey at parties. I’m so sorry, I should have told you I don't know what a club soda was. I-”

“It just fine.” Kara interrupted, “I’ll have water.” Kara smiled at the bartender, “If you know how to get it?” Kara joked.

The bartender smiled, then he laughed. “That was funny.” He said, “I haven't laughed in a long time.”

“Glad to be of service.” Kara smiled, “I’m Kara Danvers.”

“I’m Mike Matthews, but all my friends call me Mon-El.” He said shaking her hand, “It's nice to meet you, Kara.”

* * *

 

“If you need anyone to talk to on a bad day, you can always come here and talk to me,” Mon-El said as Kara left later that day.


End file.
